Under Your Skin
by Totosay de Cueca
Summary: Sam esta com ciumes, quem aquela menina pensa que é para dar em cima do seu Dean, ele tem que mostrar pra todo mundo a quem o irmão mais velho pertence! Essa fic é uma tradução de uma Ficwriter muito legal que me deixou traduzir e postar aqui no meu perfil!


**Titulo:** Under Your Skin

 **Autora:** Winmance

 **Casal:** Dean/Sam

 **Sinopse:** Sam fica com ciumes de Dean, conversando com uma garota, e precisa mostrar a quem o irmão mais velho pertence.

 **Tradução, essa fic pertence a linda Winmance, ela me deixou traduzir essa fic muito lindinha, que li no seu canal archiveofourown users / Winmance / pseuds / Winmance (TIRE OS ESPAÇOS)**

É uma fanfic Wincest então se não gosta pode ir embora!

Quero agradecer a Ficwriter por me deixar fazer a tradução, bom é isso, eu não tenho uma beta então os erros são meus, espero que gostem, pois vou tentar postar mais fics traduzidas!

I want to thank the beautiful Ficwriter, for letting me do the translation, thank you very much Winmance, well this is it, I do not have a beta so the mistakes are mine, I hope you like it, because I'll try to post more translated fics !

Amanda era loira, era alta, magra e bonita, até Sam podia ver isso. Ela era inteligente e engraçada também, ela não era órfã igual a eles, não, ela só estava aqui porque ela queria ajudar, ela era legalzinha!

Sam não a reconheceu no primeiro momento em que a viu, ela estava ajudando com o jantar, sempre sorridente e feliz, chata pra cacete, de acordo com ele. Mais isso não era problema, não era como se ele fosse obrigado a passar algum tempo com ela. Ela até que tentou fazer amizade com Sam, dando cupcakes, como se ele fosse um garotinho, falando com ele com aquele olhar cheio de pena, mais Sam tratou de parar com isso logo no começo, falando que não, ele não queria nenhuma merda de cupcake e também não queria nenhuma caridade vinda dela, ele estava muito feliz em ter apenas seu irmão mais velho como amigo. Ela não tentou se aproximar novamente depois disso, e Sam ficou muito satisfeito com isso, cuidando apenas da sua vida, e ela cuidando da dela.

Até hoje, porque hoje, Amanda, e seus lindos cabelos loiros, e sua minúscula saia, estavam na porta conversando com Dean, tocando o braço dele como se já fossem amigos a anos. Sam pode sentir seu sangue subir, quem ela pensa que é, para ficar de sorrisinhos pro seu Dean, flertando com ele, e porque Dean estava dando corda?

Ele ficou um pouco atrás deles por alguns minutos, olhando para a cena com ódio, até que eles finalmente perceberam a sua presença, Amanda olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho, antes de se aproximar um pouco mais de Dean, seu irmão também olhou para trás, e deu a ele um lindo sorriso, que aqueceu seu coração, mesmo ele estando muito bravo, Dean ama ele mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo ele sabe disso, mais isso não quer dizer que ela pode agir dessa forma.

"Hey Sammy" Dean diz puxando Sam para um abraço agora que ele tinha se aproximado.

"Hey, De" ele disse com voz mais inocente que ele conseguiu, sabendo que o apelido que ele usava para chamar o irmão nunca falhava em fazer Dean sorrir. "Voce já acabou? Nós precisamos ir".

"Oh, eu ia convidar o Dean para ir me ver tocar hoje a noite" Amanda nem ao menos olhava para Sam, estava comendo Dean com os olhos, ele precisou morder a boca para não mandar ela para o inferno.

"Bom, desculpe mais não vamos poder ir" As palavras saindo mais difícil que o normal.

"Qual é Sammy" Dean diz baixinho, suas mãos nos cabelos macios de Sam fazendo carinho, ele sabia como relaxar o menor.

"Sim, Sammy seja legal" Amanda fala com uma voz irônica.

"Não me chama assim"

Finalmente, ele consegue tirar aquele sorriso besta da cara dela, e Sam se sentiu orgulhosos por isso, ninguém pode chamar ele assim apenas Dean, o ultimo que o chamou, Dean fez com que ele não pudesse falar nunca mais, só de pensar nisso faz Sam ficar excitado. Ele precisa ficar sozinho com Dean agora mesmo, por isso ele chega mais perto de Dean, fazendo o irmão sentir o quanto ele estava necessitado, ele sente Dean apertar seu ombro um pouco mais forte, ficando claro que o mais velho tinha entendido o que ele queria, agora ele só precisava mandar Amanda embora, o que não iria ser difícil.

"Talvez você possa vir também eu posso conseguir outra entrada"

"Eu realmente gostaria, mais a gente tem mais coisas pra fazer"

"Que coisas?" Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco mais alta.

"Coisas que não é da sua conta! Eu não te pergunto o que você vai fazer com o seu namorado, pergunto?"

Ela estava para responder, mais fechou a boca e com cara de surpresa, se dando conta do que Sam acabava de falar.

"Ele é seu irmão, não seu namorada seu bizarro"

"Não chame ele assim" Disse Dean em tom de ameaça, soltando Sam e ficando na frente dele, como se Amanda fosse fazer alguma coisa com Sam.

"Qual é Dean, você não ve que seu irmão é doente, todo mundo ve, menos você, voce não pertence a ele, você pode fugir dele" Ela fala dando um sorriso histérico , estendendo a mão para Dean pegar.

Sam estava com tanta raiva que não sabia como estava conseguindo se controlar e não matar ela ali mesmo, cortar a garganta dela e olhar ela sangrar até a morte.

"Eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar, onde eu quero estar, então se você nos da licença, Sammy e eu temos coisas para fazer"

Dizendo isso, Dean pega na mão de Sam, ignorando Amanda que começava a gritar atrás deles, quando eles param em frente a porta do quarto, Sam põem as mão no rosto de Dean antes de lhe beijar, um beijo possessivo, lambendo e mordendo os lábios, deixando gemidos escapar, sabendo que Amanda estava vendo tudinho, ele estava deixando claro que Dean era dele, e de ninguém mais.

Dean coloca as mão na bunda de Sam, e levantando ele, até que Sam coloca as pernas na cintura dele, fazendo o mais novo sentir o quanto ele estava duro.

"Quero você" Dean sussurra, finalmente abrindo a porta do quarto.

Eles entram no quarto, Dean segurando ele com apenas um braço, e como isso era excitante.

Dean joga Sam na cama, ele abre as pernas altomaticamente, Sam estava ofegante olhando para o corpo de Dean, não leva muito tempo para eles estarem sem roupa nenhuma, as mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, tocando os lugares de mais prazer um no outro, Dean no meio das pernas de Sam, suas peles se tocando.

Mais não era o suficiente, Sam precisava de mais, muito mais, ele ainda conseguia ouvir as palavras de Amanda de novo e de novo, ela estava errada, mais ela não era a primeira a dizer essas coisas, dizendo que Dean não era dele, mais ele iriam mostrar para todos eles.

"Dean" Ele disse entre os beijos, a boca do sei irmão devorando a sua "Dean por favor, para"

Dean parou imediatamente, mais Sam via o esforço que Dean estava fazendo para se controlar, e não tomar Sam naquela hora.

"Ela disse que você não me pertence" Ele disse como se fosse o bastante para o mais velho entender.

"É, mais ela estava errada Sammy, você me pertence e eu pertenço a você" Dean diz beijando o pescoço de Sam, "A gente não precisa ligar para ela, baby"

"Não Dean, eu ligo" Sam empurra Dean para longe e sai da cama indo para o criado mudo, e pega uma faca que tem lá dentro, "Voce confia em mim De?"

Dean leva um segundo para responder, não por não confiar em Sam mais por causa da excitação que ele esta sentindo, ele estava com pré gozo escorrendo da cabeça do pau, e Sam vendo a cena lambe os lábios.

"Claro que eu confio, Sunshine"

"Então me deixe pertencer a você para sempre"

Dean, apenas acena, antes de Sam deita-lo na cama, eles se beijam, de um jeito mais carinhoso, e sem nenhum aviso, Sam começa a marca-lo loga acima do quadril. Dean trava os dentes, respirando mais profundamente, Sam não para, ele não pode parar, ele aperta mais contra a pela para ter certeza que vai deixar cicatriz, antes de olhar como tinha ficado.

Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito.

Dean sorri antes de puxar, Sam o fazendo deitar, ele pega a faca da sua mão pronto para começar a marcar seu irmãozinho.

"Espera!" Sam diz fazendo Dean parar

"O que?"

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, enquanto você me marca"

Os olhos de Dean ficaram mais escuros, seu pau ficando mais duro, ele coloca lubrificante em dois dedos e coloca em Sam, sabendo que ele estava aberto da noite passada, e porque Sam gosta quando doi.

Assi que ele esta dentro de Sam, ele começa a marcar seu irmãozinho, fazendo sangue escorrer entre seus corpos, doi muito, muito mesmo, mais é tão bom, Sam se pergunta como é que eles não fizeram isso antes.

"Olha isso baby" Dean sussurra, seus dedos tirando o sangue da marcar para Sam poder ver.

"Agora todo mundo vai saber" Sam diz com orgulho.

Dean sorri e começa a foder Sam, forte e fundo, fazendo a cama bater contra a parede.

Minutos depois os dois estão deitados na cama, Sam nos braços de Dean, com sangue entre os corpos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

"Eu te amo Dean" Sam diz acariciando o peito de Dean "Eu não amo ninguém além de você, só você"

"Eu sei Sunshine, eu te amo também, eu não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam sobre nós, eu amo de jeitinho que você é, você é perfeito"

Eles passaram o resto do dia na cama, tendo um dia perfeito, tomando banho juntos, fazendo o outro rir até sair lagrimas dos olhos, e Sam não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Olha meu jovem" disse a garçonete, dando um belo sorriso, O que eu posso fazer por você hoje?"

"Oi, estou aqui para ver a Amanda, ela esqueceu a carteira dela na minha casa, na ultima vez que nos vimos" Sam diz com um sorriso inocente, usando seu olhar de cachorrinho.

"Claro, ela esta lá em cima, pode ir"

Ele agradece antes de ir na direção que ela avia indicado. Amanda estava em um lugar que parecia um camarin, de costa para Sam.

"Oi Amanda" Ele diz antes de fechar a porta.

"Sam? O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Ele ia responder mais ela cortou ele, "Não importa só sai daqui, eu não quero um esquisito como você aqui"

"Não, eu não posso , eu tenho uma coisa para fazer antes de sair"

Quando a policia foi até o orfanato, uma semana depois, falando que a voluntaria favorita deles se matou, Sam fingiu chorar, dizendo o quanto eles eram amigos, e que ela avia convidado ele para ver ela tocando com a banda, ainda bem que ele tinha o irmão mais velho para consola-lo.

FIM


End file.
